A breakdown caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD) in the display device leads to reduction in a manufacturing yield. Accordingly, various countermeasures against static electricity have been proposed. In one example, a technology of arranging a dummy pixel outside a display area, and providing a dummy semiconductor layer crossing a scanning line in the dummy pixel has been proposed.
Meanwhile, recently, a display device having a display area with a round portion has been proposed. With such a round portion, a wiring length of the scanning line from the display area to a scanning line drive circuit is increased, and a resistance to the ESD may be lowered.